Dos bodas y un violinista
by Ame Burst
Summary: Sherlock toca su violín cuando quiere expresar sus sentimientos. En dos ocasiones, lo toca especialmente para expresarle sentimientos a John. Johnlock.


**Título**: _Dos bodas y un violinista._

**Resumen**: _Sherlock toca su violín cuando quiere expresar sus sentimientos. En dos ocasiones, lo toca especialmente para expresarle sentimientos a John._

**Advertencias**_: Slash, AU._

**Cantidad de palabras:**_ 1.230_

**Rated:** _K+_

**Disclaimer****_:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**_¡Cualquier corrección a mi (asquerosa) ortografía es bienvenida! Es la primera vez que me animo a hacer algo narrado como Sherlock (se me hizo difícil, tengo que aceptarlo), pero me gusta el resultado, y espero que a ustedes también :D. Gracias por leer y muchos besos_**

**POV Sherlock.**

Estoy seguro de que, en mi cabeza, no hay espacio para una palabra como amor. Conozco otros sentimientos (Aun así, no abundantes), como la rabia o el temor incluso, ¿pero amor? No, eso no existía en mi mundo.

Y sin embargo, el fuerte de John Watson era su romanticismo y el demostrar sus sentimientos en repetidas ocasiones (excluyendo su valentía, lo cual siempre aparecía cuando se necesitaba). John era de aquellos románticos empedernidos que darían todo por un amor como el de Romeo y Julieta (¿Tres días de un joven e impulsivo amor que termina en suicidio? Idiotas). Oh, claro que John amaría algo así a pesar de ignorar lo que implicaría.

Por su romanticismo y, amor inconsciente al peligro (No tan inconsciente, él sabe que desea el peligro) se casó con Mary Elizabeth Morstan, una ex-agente de la CIA y claramente, una asesina profesional, sin saber que ella lo era (Ella solo le había dejado conocer su mejor cara, la "tierna y amorosa" señorita Morstan).

En su boda, aparte de salvar la vida de su admirado Mayor Sholto (Y observar el hecho de que la señorita Morstan estaba esperando un bebé de John), fui su padrino. Un dolor punzante cruzó por mi pecho en el momento en el que los vi juntos, tan felices. En aquel entonces no supe identificar ese sentimiento, solo supuse que, quizás, estaba teniendo un ligero ataque al corazón o algo parecido (Se sentía como tal, pero exceptuando el que mi pecho dolía, no presentaba ningún otro síntoma que lo confirmara).

La fiesta fue algo bastante abrumadora para mis sentidos, y John lo supo casi al instante en el que nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Me permitió tocar una melodía con mi violín, que había escrito hacía tiempo para él. Había hecho unas leves reformas al tono, para que fuera adecuada para una boda y, para ambos (John y Mary). A él le encantó, ella no lo parecía tanto, pero aun así hizo su mejor (falsa) sonrisa y me felicitó. Él parecía querer echarse a llorar o abrazarme (¿Por qué no lo hizo?).

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de cuanta falta hacía John en mi vida (aburrida y simple sin John), a pesar de que el cada tanto venía conmigo y me acompañaba a algunos casos, estaba mucho más distante (Oh, cuanto hubiera dado por que en aquél entonces él hubiese vuelto a Baker Street), y claramente se encontraba ocupado con su bebé, una pequeña niña (tenía rasgos parecidos a John, pero mucho más femeninos). Con el tiempo, la frecuencia de sus visitas se reducía.

Catorce veces al mes.

Diez veces al mes.

Ocho veces al mes.

Tres veces al mes.

Una vez al mes.

Cada vez que estaba libre (nunca) (unas veces cada tres meses)

Había asumido que jamás volvería a existir esa "relación" que teníamos como colegas, amigos. Y al asumirlo, creí que algo se había roto dentro de mí. Sí, ese sentimiento llamado "dolor" me abrumo.

No lo entendía (aún no lo entiendo del todo), y decidí asumir que lo quería. Como amigo, y ciertamente, sentía un cariño (¿cariño? Sí, cariño) hacía él. En ningún momento llegué a pensar que había desarrollado ese sentimiento llamado "amor" por su persona (Observarlo más tiempo del debido, pupilas dilatadas, aumento de las endorfinas por mi parte). Y él tampoco parecía notarlo.

Cuando le comenté que lo extrañaba, que quería seguir resolviendo casos junto a él, podía observar su sonrojo (sangre subiendo al rostro: vergüenza) y como evitaba mantener su mirada fija en mis ojos (incomodidad). Ahí noté todas esas pistas que mi cuerpo enviaba al ver al John. ¿Por qué Mary parecía querer evitar que me acerque a él? , ¿por qué él evitaba estar conmigo?. ¿Por qué todos creían que estábamos saliendo antes de mi (fingida) muerte? Todo se había aclarado.

Y él también me amaba (pupilas dilatadas, aumento del ritmo cardíaco, sudoración).

Y por primera vez en mucho (demasiado) tiempo, me sentí desarmado frente a alguien. Me sentía desnudo (sentimentalmente) frente a John. Le había dado demasiado poder sobre mis sentimientos sin siquiera notarlo. Y él tampoco lo notaba (Oh, simple e inocente John).

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, apenas si habían pasado unos segundos desde que le había dicho a John que lo extrañaba. Y noté el peso de mis palabras sobre él (felizmente casado, con una hija). Silencioso como se encontraba en ese momento, pude ver en su rostro la duda (¿besarme y acabar con su vida de casado?), el temor (¿de qué Mary se enterará de esto? ¿De hacernos amantes?), y la pena (¿por mí? ¿Por él?).

No me dio ninguna respuesta, solo sonrió débilmente y se fue de mí (nuestro) departamento en Baker Street.

Dolor en mi pecho. Agende mentalmente visitar algún médico para chequear ese dolor (eliminado rápidamente).

John había dejado de venir, apenas si me enviaba un mensaje (¿vergüenza? ¿Incomodidad?).

Lo tomé como un rechazo (inevitable error por mi parte (no suponer sin todas las pistas) por su parte a pesar de no haber declarado directamente mis sentimientos hacía él (los cuales no estaban claros luego de aquella incómoda tarde en Baker Street). John no volvió a aparecer durante meses, meses en los cuales no conseguía centrar mi atención. Ningún caso interesante (¿o desinterés en los casos por mi parte?), ningún experimento en el que realmente pudiese centrar mi atención.

Aburrido.

A los seis meses (largos y agonizantes meses), John apareció. Un papel en su mano (¿orden de restricción? No. ¿Compra/venta de algún lote? No. ¿Divorcio? Posiblemente). Una gran sonrisa pintaba su rostro, trayendo a mi (inevitablemente) recuerdos de nuestras aventuras.

¿Amor? Sí, quizás podría haber un espacio en mi cabeza para ese sentimiento. No ha de ser tan malo sentir (¿o sí?).

A los 12 meses, John se casó de nuevo. Pocos invitados, algo más simple e íntimo que la anterior vez. Se lo veía (inevitablemente) más feliz que en la boda con Mary.

Un traje blanco (perfecto para él), y uno negro para mí (su prometido y prácticamente, actual esposo (¿esposo? Rara expresión. Investigar más).

No hubo una fiesta como tal (ninguno se sentía realmente cómodo con la idea), pero pudimos charlar y divertirnos (aumento en la serotonina en todos los invitados y John) en el jardín que habíamos elegido para celebrar luego de la boda. Cada vez que John me daba un codazo para que sonriera, no podía evitar pensar cómo sería besarlo apasionadamente frente a todos (¿se enojaría?)

Al caer la noche, Mycroft (odiosa y perspicazmente), sostenía mi violín con cierto desdén. Me lo dio. Una sonrisa (sincera) en su rostro (serotonina corriendo por mi cerebro junto a una cierta cantidad de dopamina). Una ligera reverencia por su parte, y se alejó, yendo con el resto.

Conseguí tocar una (hermosa) melodía para John. Sola y exclusivamente para él. Su rostro dejaba notar muchas emociones en sus expresiones. Felicidad, sorpresa, cariño.

Al terminar, el lloró. Lágrimas por su parte (y del resto de los invitados). Un abrazo y un beso para mí de él (felicidad en aumento).

Primera noche de casados, primera vez que veía en totalidad su (belleza) cuerpo. Lo deseaba. Me -deseaba.

Felicidad y amor.

No era así como tenía planeado mi futuro, pero puedo decir, que mi anterior planeación de futuro, era mucho peor que esto.

Todo lo que necesitaba (y necesito) es John.

Él y su cariño.


End file.
